Math's not half bad
by legalesa1
Summary: Magnus is the new kid in town and meets Alec in math class. What will happen? Lame summary I know, please read anyway. This took me forever so just read it. Reviews are always welcome.


I guess you could describe me as the loner, loser, freak or whatever really. Yes, it's true that I don't have a lot of friends, ok I don't have any friends, but that really doesn't bother me. Besides I like this lonely lifestyle it doesn't overcomplicate situations. Sure sometimes I get jealous when I look at my sister Isabelle and my adopted brother Jace with all their friends, but I just don't simply think the social life is something for me.

Oh sorry I'm Alec by the way, Alec Lightwood. Currently I'm sitting in my Algebra 2 class trying my best to follow along with what's happening, but nothing is clicking. Math and I have never been very good friends. Some years I would be lucky if I even passed the class with a 70, this includes extensive studying and tutoring. Math has only gotten more difficult with my sever depression triggered by the sudden death of my little brother Max. Everyone took it hard, but Isabelle and I took it the worst. Isabelle spent the next couple of days after Max's death blaming herself, as if she was the reason it happened. If it was anyone's fault it was the dumbass that was texting and driving WHILE it was raining! At least Max died instantly, at least that way he didn't have to suffer.

" Alright class may I please your attention?" My teacher, Mrs. Monroe asked causing an eerie silence to fall over the class.

" Good. Now everyone this is Magnus Bane he is new here so please make him feel welcome." She said, as she acknowledged the person standing next to her.

Magnus was not much taller than me, maybe about two or three inches taller; he had raven black hair that was gelled up into spikes on top of his head, which reminded me of a hedgehog in a way. Then there were his eyes, they were shaped like the pupil of cats' eyes, which made me think they were contacts, and I mean no one's eyes are naturally like that. But one thing really stood out from the rest, he seemed to sparkle. Not only were his clothes completely outrageous, but it also seemed like he soaked himself in pixie dust before he came because of the ridiculous amount of glitter.

" Well let's find you somewhere to sit." Mrs. Monroe said softly, as her eyes traveled the room for an empty seat. Her eyes feel on me and then to the empty desk next to me and I couldn't help but to blush.

" Alec can you raise your hand please?" She asked, and I slowly raised my hand but sunk deeper into my seat.

" You can sit in the empty desk next to Alec." She said with a slight smile playing on her lips. Magnus gave her a smile before making his way to the back of the room to join me. Even though I was terribly embarrassed, I couldn't help but to hear all the whispers and sly comments everyone was making about him. Some of them made me want to punch a wall, or even better, the idiot who said it. Amazingly I was able to keep myself under control, but I was still incredible upset.

" Hey Blue-eyes." Magnus said as he sat down at his desk.

" Oh, um. Hello." I stuttered, trying my best to hide the blush that was coming on.

" I guess you don't really talk a lot?" He asked, as he gave me a reassuring smile.

" Um, no not really. I'm not a huge, um social butterfly." I managed to stammer.

" Well don't you worry I wouldn't bother you to badly." He replied, as he went to grab his journal.

" Are those contacts?" I asked, looking at his eyes.

" Oh yeah they are. Aren't they cool?" Magnus replied gesturing with his hands.

" Yeah, I've never seen anything like that before." I admitted once again fighting a blush.

" Well how about you Blue-eyes? Are they real?" He asked staring right at my eyes.

" Oh, yeah they are natural." I muttered, blushing fiercely.

" Amazing." He said smiling.

The rest of the class period was me struggling with pages and pages of equations and problems. I must have been extremely frustrated because Magnus seemed concerned once we left for lunch. Even though I really wanted to talk to him, I was afraid that I would snap at him, so I just blasted music into my ears and quickened my pace. Once we reached the cafeteria I walked to the last table on the farthest wall and set my backpack down on the tabletop. Still extremely upset I never noticed the tray of food that was in front of me until Magnus snapped his fingers in front of my face.

" Oh, thanks." I muttered as I put my headphones away.

" Never a problem sweetheart." He replied with a sweet smile.

I'm glad that he had enough common sense to get a salad, and it was my favorite salad as well, I wondered how he knew. I only ate about half of the salad before becoming extremely full. As I turned to throw it away I couldn't help but to notice Magnus didn't get anything to eat. Not wanting to waste food, I simply slid the salad in front of him and he gave me a huge smile.

" Thanks, I was going to get something, but I had a feeling you wouldn't finish." He said as he dug in.

" Aw look at this, Emo freak and Rainbow boy are together." I heard from behind me. Slowly turning around I saw no other than the biggest jock in the entire school, Sebastian Morgenstern and his poise.

" Oh why thank you darling quite fitting don't you think?" Magnus replied with a slight smirk.

" If you don't mind we were eating." I hissed through clenched teeth.

" Please Lightwood like I'm scared of you." Sebastian said, putting his face level with mine.

" Hey leave my brother alone Asshole." I smiled, as Jace and Isabelle appeared right behind them. Magnus raised an eyebrow and continued to eat as Jace dealt with the situation at hand.

" Psh. What are you going to do fight me?" Sebastian asked as he burst into laughter. His laughter was short lived as Jace flung himself at Sebastian, and in a matter of se3conds they were both rolling around on the floor. Sensing that things were going to get bad I grabbed my backpack and motioned Magnus to follow me. We quickly escaped to the outside eating area that was almost always empty.

" Well sorry about that." I muttered as I slammed my backpack on the table.

" Oh no it's quite alright, besides its not everyday I get called " Rainbow boy"." Magnus said laughing slightly. I tried my best to give a weak smile, but not even that was happening no matter how much I tried. All of a sudden my body racked with sobs that I could no longer hold. As much as I hated people seeing me cry I could no longer bottle all the emotions I had. Every bad memory flooded back and I was now sobbing hysterically. There was no way I was going to stop, no matter how hard I tried the tears just kept coming. All of I sudden I was pulled into an embrace and I instinctively accepted it. I have no idea how long I was crying, or how long Magnus held me, but once I stopped I felt so much better as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

" Shhh. It's ok Blue-eyes, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Magnus whispered to me softly.

" Thank you Magnus, for everything." I replied softly.

" Of course Blue-eyes." He said, sneaking a kiss on top on my head. This time I didn't bother to hide the blush. Sadly Magnus ended the embrace and I wiped the tears off my cheeks. For the first time in a long time I actually felt safe in his embrace and I don't want to lose him.

" Alec, what was he talking about in there?" Magnus asked after a long silence between us. I completely froze and pulled my sleeve down making sure the cuts were covered. Trying my best to not make it noticeable, but Magnus quickly grabbed my right hand and rolled my sleeve up softly. At first I expected him to yell at me or drop my arm in disgust, but instead he held it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

" Please Alec. Please stop. You're to beautiful to do this to yourself." He whispered as tears silently fell down his face.

" Wait? You think I'm beautiful?" I asked slightly shocked.

" Of course I do. From the moment I walked into that room you were the first person to catch my eye." He replied.

" I will stop, but it will take time. I'm just sick and tired of hurting the people that love me." I said as I placed my hand on his face.

" Thank you." He said shakily.

" Of course." I said giving him a smile.

" Well I think we should get going to our next class." He said as he grabbed his stuff.

" Wait, our?" I asked confused.

" We have the same classes sweetheart, now lets go!" Magnus said grabbing my hand dragging me behind him. Amazingly we were able to get to Art on time and we sat at the same table. It was really nice having someone to just be around every once in a while. Today's assignment was to make a portrait of either a real life person or a fictional character. Smiling I quickly grabbed my sketchpad and started on my portrait of the Mad Hatter from Alice In Wonderland. I have a burning passion for Alice In Wonderland and nothing better than drawing my favorite character. My pencil broke and as I stood up to go sharpen it Magnus gave a frustrated groan. I quickly sat back down and gave him a sympathetic look. He didn't respond he just motioned me to move my head down and I couldn't help but to laugh.

" Stop laughing!" Magnus cried as he stopped drawing.

" I'm sorry I can't help it." I said trying to hold back more laughter.

" Well lucky for you I got the most complicated parts finished already." He said as he snapped his sketchpad shut.

" I'm sorry Magnus, I shouldn't of laughed." I said in an effort to apologize.

" It's alright, just don't do it again please it hurts my feeling." He whined.

" Well can I see?" I asked, as I eyed his sketchpad.

" No! I'm not finished yet!" He cried, as he tightened his grip on the sketchpad holding it closer to his chest.

" Ugh! Alright, but the second you finish you must let me see." I said smiling.

" Same to you sweetheart." He said as he eyed my sketchpad.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, the rest of our teachers had arranged seating so we couldn't talk for the rest of the day. We ended up having to do three projects all due on the same day, but thankfully one was a partner project so it would go quicker. On our way to the student parking lot, we ran into Isabelle who was very excited to meet Magnus.

" Hi I'm Isabelle or Izzy, which ever you prefer. I'm Alec's sister obviously, I mean cant you see the resemblance?" She said quite fast as she shoved our faces next you each other.

" Hmmmmm. It must be the hair." Magnus replied after a long while of surveying us.

" We were headed to the car, we need to work on a history project." I said trying to get away from Isabelle.

" Oh alright. Well it was great meeting you Magnus, can't wait to see you again." Isabelle said, before running off to find her boyfriend ot whatever.

" Well she is a character." Magnus said once we made it to the parking lot.

" Yeah well I'm stuck with her." I replied as I grabbed the keys out of my backpack.

" So um where is the car?" Magnus asked, slightly nervous.

" Never seen a '67 Chevy Impala before?" I asked, as we stopped in front of my car.

" Whoa, that's your car?!" Magnus exclaimed, as he started wide-eyed at the car.

" Yup, now lets go this project isn't going to finish it's self.

I found out that Magnus lived right across the street from us and I got extreme happy, this means I could see him more then just in class. Jace's car was already pulled into the garage, so I just parked mine in the driveway making sure to leave him room in case he had to go somewhere last minute. Apparently someone heard us because the second I opened my door I saw Jace and Clary standing in the doorway.

" Oh hey guys." I said as I grabbed my stuff from the back.

" Hey Alec and um…. Rainbow boy?" Jace said once his eyes laid on Magnus.

" It's Bane, Magnus Bane." Magnus replied with a lopsided grin.

" Oh well your welcome." Jace sneered as he rubbed his shoulder.

" Oh shut up Jace, last time I checked you practically threw yourself on him." I said rolling my eyes.

" Whatever." He growled as he walked back into the house.

" Well hi, I'm Clary." She said giving him a small wave.

" Well it's every nice to meet you Clary, now if you don't mind we have a project to start." Magnus said walking past her to get in the house.

" Alec, sweetheart, is that you?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

" Yes it is." I replied as I walked to the kitchen, Magnus tailing at my heels.

" Hi sweetie, oh who is this?" She asked as her eyes locked on Magnus.

" This is Magnus." I replied softly.

" Oh like Magnus as in Bane?" My mother asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yes Mrs. Lightwood the very same." Magnus replied with a charming smile.

" Oh just call me Mayrse please." My mother said tucking her hair behind her ear, clearly flattered.

" Oh well it was great meeting you, but we must get started on our project." Magnus said politely.

" Of course, just tell me if you need anything." My mother insisted.

" We will let you know." Magnus replied, before making his way out to the living room.

Not saying anything, I followed him not wanting him to get lost in my house. For a moment I thought I lost him, but I found him looking at some of our family pictures and my heart panged. Slowly I walked over and picked up the very last picture of Max that I ever took and held it close to me as I fought tears.

" Alec, Sweetheart, what is it?" Magnus asked, once he saw the condition I was in.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him about Max so son, but I decided against it.

" Let's just go to my room and get started ok?" I said, as I got up and placed the picture in my back pocket.

" Alright." He said as he got up.

For a good thirty minutes we didn't have much small talk, we were just hunched over our book trying to get as much information as we could for our project. When your project is about one of the least covered events in history it's extremely difficult to find anything about it. About another fifteen minutes passed and I completely gave up and the book and went for my laptop. I swear if the internet couldn't help us we would be doomed.

" FINALLY!" I cried once I found the first amount of useful information.

" Found something?" Magnus asked, as he moved closer to the screen.

" Yup, lets get writing." I suggested as I picked up my notebook to take some notes.

Finally after a good two and a half hours we had half the project finished. Relieved and exhausted, I threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Even with two people this took way to freaking long!

" Um Alec?" Magnus said, in attempt to get my attention.

" Yes Mags?" I replied, trying out the nickname.

" Your mom wants us to eat something." He replied with a small blush.

" Alright lets go!" I exclaimed as I got off my bed.

" So the project is going pretty well, don't you think?" Magnus asked, as we made our way downstairs.

" Yeah, hopefully we can finish it tomorrow in class then that will be that." I replied as we made it to the dinning room.

" Wow, you guys must have been working like busy bees up there." My mother said, as she placed some macaroni and cheese in the center of the table.

" Well we did work up an appetite that is for sure." Magnus said, as he eagerly eyeballed the macaroni and cheese.

" Oh please start, Jace and Izzy have already ate." She said with a warming smile. Magnus didn't have to be told twice that was for sure, he dove into the macaroni and cheese and piled it high on his plate. Once I went to get some myself I was pissed to see there was almost none left. Rolling my eyes I scrapped the remaining macaroni and cheese on my plate and gave the empty container to my mother.

" Don't worry I made extra just in case this happened." She whispered in my ear.

" Thank you." I responded, then started eating.

If there was anything my mother could do it was cook. I remember one year she entered the bake off and left with every prize there. I could tell that Magnus loved it, because when he was finished he looked very sad that it was all gone. Honestly he looked like a five-year old after they got something taken from them.

" Good?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

" No. Absolutely amazing!" He raved.

" Well my mother does have a special touch that's for sure." I said as I cleaned off my plate.

" I agree." Magnus replied smiling.

" How was it Magnus?" My mother asked, as she collected our plates.

" I don't think I've had anything as amazing in my entire life." He replied, clearly faltering my mother.

" Well I try." She responded.

" What time is it?" Magnus asked, as he looked for a clock.

" It's nine-thirty, do you need a ride home?" My mother replied.

" I do need to head off. Thank you for everything Mrs. Lightwood." Magnus said, as he got up.

" Please its just Mayrse." She replied sweetly.

" Right of course. Well I'm off thank you again." Magnus said as he made his way to the front door.

" Here let me walk you home." I offered, as I made my way to the front door.

" Alright be careful you two please?" My mother said before we left.

" Of course." I replied in effort to ease her worry.

" Alright get Magnus home." She said, practically shooing us out the door.

" We're going, we're going." I said, as I pushed Magnus out the door.

Being as graceful as I am, I managed to trip over the threshold and ram right into Magnus's back. Instead of asking if I was ok, he just simply gave me a look and laughed. Everyone is right, karma is defiantly a bitch. Turns out when Magnus said "down the street" he meant all the way down the street. The farther down this street you go, the less street lamps there are. This doesn't really bother me since I've never really had a fear of the dark like most kids and people do. But Magnus defiantly wasn't comfortable at all, he keep darting his eyes around as if ready to attack ( or run away) if something or someone was to appear.

" I don't like this Alec." He whined, as the wind blew through the trees making him jump slightly.

" Calm down, we are almost there." I responded in an effort to try and calm him down. But Magnus didn't want to calm down, instead he decided to take off in a dead sprint when he heard some rustling in the bushes. I followed him making sure that he didn't get himself killed by running in the street and getting hit by a car, which was very unlikely, but still a possibility. I don't know how long I have been running and honestly I don't have the slightest idea of where I am. Apparently I got distracted or Magnus is hiding.

" Magnus? Magnus come on where are you?" I called out, just as I heard a rustle behind me and I froze. I mean adrenaline kicking in, pure terror of the unknown, frozen.

" Magnus seriously where are you?" I called out again, not noticing that my voice cracked.

The wind suddenly picked up causing an eeriness in the air around me. This was so unlike me, I'm usually as cool as a cucumber when it comes to the dark. Suddenly I heard a huge growl from behind me and I could help but to scream a little. I mean I have no clue where I am, it's dark out and I've lost my one and only friend, who could be as good as dead by now.

" Magnus where are you?!" I yelled before collapsing on the ground in a fetal position, tears streaming down my face.

" Alec? Darling is that you?" I heard from behind me, but I didn't care anymore, all I wanted to do was die. All of a sudden someone pulled me up into a sitting position and when I looked up I was face to face with Magnus. Only half thinking I threw my arms around his neck and I didn't let go.

" God I thought you were dead." I managed to say.

" Oh darling I'm sorry this is all my fault, I shouldn't have run off like that." He replied as he snaked his arms around my torso.

" Never ever do that again." I said trying my best to not get upset.

" I wouldn't I promise." He replied.

" Thank you." I whispered before breaking into hysterical sobbing.

" Shhhh. Come on there is no need for that, I'm alright and I apologized. Oh wait there is something else isn't there? What is it darling?" Magnus asked, as he made me look up.

" I already lost my brother I can't possible lose you as well." I said, surprising myself.

" You wouldn't ever lose me." Magnus whispered, as he hugged me tighter.

" Can we just get you home?" I asked not wanting to deal with this emotional break down anymore.

" Of course." Magnus said, as he loosened his grip and pulled way.

We didn't have much of a conversation on the way to his house; I was scared that I would let more secrets spill. Once we reached his house, which was a beautiful Victorian with the giant pillars and everything. The double doors were a great addition to the historic structure.

" Well, um, I will see you tomorrow." I managed to stammer, as I turned around to leave.

" So that's it? That's all you're going to say no, " I had a great time lets do it again?" I must say sweet-"  
Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on his in a last effort to shut him up. It was amazing, almost magical. I was glad that no one answered the door because that wouldn't have ended well.

" I would love to do that again sometime." I said before running off into the darkness of the night.

" Alec there you are, you had me worried sick!" My mother yelled once I stepped one foot in the kitchen.

" Sorry, Magnus thought it would be fun to play some Hide-and-Seek." I said with a goofy smile on my face.

" Well you should get to bed, you had a long day. Go on get!" She said, as she shook the wooden spoon in her hand at me.

Not wanting to make a huge ordeal about, I simply slipped out of the kitchen and made my way up the stairs to my room. Looking down the hall I noticed that Izzy's room was dark, as was Jace's. I simply shook my head and went into my room. I never realized how exhausted I was until my head hit my pillow and I fell asleep instantly. But I slept with a smile on my face and Magnus's face in my brain. I guess math isn't too bad after all.


End file.
